Locura
by Adarae
Summary: El reencuentro entre Ginevra y Tom Riddle.


Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo, debe ser la quinceava vez que lo hago y llego a la conclusión de que no hay mas que hacer. Me he probado toda la ropa de mi armario, pero no termino de verme bien, no para él.

He esperado seis años, seis largos e interminables años, de comedia, sonrisas y alegría fingida, preparándome para esta noche, la noche en la que le demostrare que soy digna de él.

Suspiro cogiendo el cuaderno de debajo de mi cama, del sitio donde ha reposado durante estos años, latente, dormido .. cuando todos pensaban que estaba destruido.

Le he dicho a mis padres que estaré con Luna, ella no hace preguntas y me cubrirá sin dudarlo, a veces es algo excéntrica .. pero es una excelente amiga.

Me he aparecido en Londres, vago sin rumbo por el callejón Diagon, con la única compañía del constante latido de mi corazón, que resuena como un tambor en mis oídos. Al fin llego al sitio donde reserve habitación hace días, estoy nerviosa y casi no atino a contestar las simples preguntas que me hace el viejecito que regenta el establecimiento.

Como en una nube de confusión subo a la habitación, cierro la puerta y la aseguro con un hechizo .. no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, no quiero que nadie me oiga, ni que me vean, pues lo que haré, lo que ya he hecho es demasiado terrible incluso para pensarlo.

Me siento frente a la pequeña mesa que hay en la habitación, saco el cuaderno de mi mochila, junto a un tintero y una larga pluma .. comenzando a escribir palabra tras palabra.

_Hola Tom, ¿estas ahí?_

Si, como siempre, esperanzado de que volvieses a mi. ¿Cuántos años hace?

_No quiero estropearle la sorpresa Sr. Riddle, no seria justo por mi parte .. ¿no cree?_- escribió Ginny soltando una ligera risa.

Ginevra, pequeña víbora manipuladora .. me muero por verte, así que hazlo .. dame lo que necesito, para tenerme así a tu lado.

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa cínica, él era el único que la llamaba así, que veía la verdad en ella, sus rincones mas oscuros. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo, la anticipación, el deseo de volver a verlo, todo se mezclaba en ella mientras regaba el diario con la poción que le permitiría volver a verlo.

Temblaba, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder controlarlo, mientras el se hacia material frente a ella, mientras su pelo negro y sus ojos marrones se hacían cada vez mas tangibles. Sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa cínica, entreabiertos para decir unas palabras que nunca llego a pronunciar, pues ella demasiado ansiosa, demasiado avergonzada para esperar los sello con besos ansiosos, llenos de miedo y pasión a partes iguales .. y él que solo conocía la oscuridad, no pudo hacer mas que responder sacando una parte de si, que ni siquiera sabia que existía.

Besos, suspiros, caricias, gemidos suaves rompiendo el frió de la habitación, pero no amor, no palabras falsas, no impuros te quiero, cosas superfluas que ellos no necesitaban, solo necesitaban eso que tenían, la muda comprensión de sus cuerpos, el convencimiento absoluto de que la otra persona es la única en el mundo que te conoce.

Un tímido rayo de luz entra por la ventana, mientras Ginny lo mira dormir, desnuda, sentada en una silla y con una mirada que corresponde a alguien mucho mayor de 17 años, alguien que ha vivido demasiado, alguien que ya no conoce la ilusión.

Tom se despertó desperezándose como un gato y la miro con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo pelirroja? – susurro intentando no perder la voz por al angustia que lo invadía .. sin entender muy bien el motivo.

- ¿Alguna vez lo has dudado?- respondió ella con frialdad.

- En realidad .. no – respondió él bajando la mirada – pero ¿por qué? Si pensabas hacerlo .. ¿a que ha venido esto?

- Me utilizaste Tom, de la manera mas infame que se puede utilizar a alguien, así que me vengare .. sabiendo que mueres con mi imagen grabada a fuego en el corazón.

Él sonrió, sintiendo un amor que no se creía capaz de sentir, todo porque esa niña era la única que había demostrado ser digna de él, del que llegaría a ser, así que solo se recostó, esperando a la muerte mientras una pálida chiquilla de pelo color fuego, arrancaba pagina a pagina lo único que le unía a la vida.


End file.
